D-Jeri's Voice
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: Raining, shattering, glass only begets more pieces. Pain only begets more pain. Despair only begets more despair. And all of those shut out the light and leave space for the darkness. After Leomon's death, it's Jeri and her breaking heart - and the hole the D-reaper sneaks in to.
1. It Hurts, It Hurts, It Hurts

**A/N:** Written for the Becoming the Tamer King Challenge, Data Forest Task. Flipping between first and second person POV with Juri and the D-reaper consciousness. Also for the Diversity Writing Challenge, B5 – write a poetry novel.

* * *

**D-Jeri's Voice  
1\. It Hurts, It Hurts, It Hurts**

It hurts.  
It hurts.  
It hurts.

Make it stop.  
Make it go away.  
Make it go go go.

Make these shattered pieces of my heart stop  
falling with that sound  
crunching other bits of glass  
going crunch crunch crunch  
and shattering into even tinier bits

Make them stay.  
Make it go away.  
That pain.  
Those breaking shards.  
That broken heart.

Make them stick.  
Make them stay.  
Make all that pain  
go away.

It hurts.  
It hurts.  
It hurts.

Make these breaking shards of my heart  
stop shaving away and knit themselves  
together again.

Make the source of pain  
go away.


	2. Silly Little Screaming Girl

**D-Jeri's Voice  
2\. Silly Little Screaming Girl**

Silly little screaming girl.  
Clawing at your heart.  
Clawing at your pain.

Making it stay  
while you scream at it  
to go away.

Pain feeds of pain.  
Breaking glass falling  
as if rain descends  
brings out further shards.

They fall. They shatter more.  
The rain of falling glass  
will only grow.

There's no glue soon  
that will put the pieces back together

Then there'll be a pretty hole  
in there for me to fill.

The dark.  
The despair.  
The chaos.

Silly little screaming girl  
thinking you can save yourself  
from this fate.

It can't be done.  
Pain only begets pain.


	3. There is only Darkness

**D-Jeri's Voice  
3\. There is only Darkness**

There is only darkness.  
Only shattered bits of glass.  
Only blood.

My blood.  
My old broken heart  
no longer a sealed sac.  
A busted pump  
spewing its life's water  
everywhere.

But maybe that's the point.  
It hurts less now.  
I think.

Maybe blood's what carries it.  
Caries pain, I mean.  
The air carries the dark then.  
As the pain fades,  
the light, the scene, fades too.


	4. You're Getting it Now

**D-Jeri's Voice  
4\. You're Getting it Now**

You're getting it now.

The darkness  
won't leave  
but only grow.

Grow bigger.  
Darker.  
More complete  
as the light leaves

Because the light is a flimsy little thing  
isn't it? A stick of fire that flickers  
about, but before that was the darkness

And the darkness was always there.  
Primitive.  
Far before the light

And when the light finally goes out,  
the darkness will still be there.  
The darkness is absolute

And the light  
is only scraps from evolution  
that will eventually fade.

Mankind's gone too far.  
So have digimon.  
So has the light.

They'll all go out  
one day.


	5. The Light's Fading Away

**D-Jeri's Voice  
5\. The Light's Fading Away**

The light's fading away  
but still I can hear

The sound of people crying.  
The sound of people screaming.  
The sound of people calling  
my name.

Why can I hear my name  
amongst tears and cries?  
Why in such a place  
is it chained?

Why is there still a little light?  
It's almost died  
but for this flicker  
that refuses to go out.

It's too dark to use  
for anything.  
It only hurts my eyes, 


	6. Why is the Light Still There?

**D-Jeri's Voice  
6\. Why is the Light Still There?**

Why is the light still there?

Stupid advances in evolution.  
Unnecessary.

By now they should all be gone.  
And yet…

They're still there.  
The light's still there.  
And outside, outside the core  
there are other lights, other humans and digimon  
who'd lived passed their time  
and yet still fight…

But you don't know that.  
You can't see so far.  
You're trapped here  
with this little sliver of me  
to keep you company.

You should have just sunk.  
It would have been less painful.  
Your body would have just dissolved  
and you could have forgotten about  
about that evolved, useless, heart.


	7. The Light's Still Here

**D-Jeri's Voice  
7\. The Light's Still Here**

The light's still here. It's warm.  
It's growing closer too,  
still calling me,

Collecting the shattered bits of my heart  
as it goes.

It's knitting them together,  
siphoning off all the blood,  
making my heart back whole.

I'd almost forgotten…  
that my heart wasn't made with just one light.  
Those other lights hadn't gone.

Even Leomon's light hadn't gone out.  
He was there. For a second.  
Telling me to stand up,  
to escape the darkness

And now you wrap yourself  
around my arms and legs  
to stop me,  
whispering still

But I won't listen this time.  
I'll leave the dark.


End file.
